Episode 11: The New Years Resolutions
by Henry Gale
Summary: It's time to bring in the New Year the O.C. way, everyone. Prepare for Newpsie New Year event, where Julie and Nancy face off, Kirsten feels uncomfortable around the Newpsies, and a familiar face returns to Orange County.


------------------------------

Episode 11: The New Years Resolutions

Part 1: Part of the group

------------------------------

Roberts Household, Summer's Room, Saturday, 9:00 A.M.:

(Marissa is sitting in front of the computer. She is slowly reading through the essay she has just written to herself. As she is reading, ears are slowly coming down her face.)

Marissa: …involved in a shooting… the death of Trey Atwood. (She puts her head down crying even harder. Summer walks in.)

Summer: Coop? Oh God, what's wrong? (she looks at the screen) Gosh, Coop. Where's Ryan?

Marissa: I…

Summer: No. No no no no no no no no. There is no way you are writing this essay alone. (sighs) Coop. You can't do this by yourself.

Marissa: Well what am I supposed to do? Write it in front of Ryan?

Summer: He'll understand.

Marissa: I just… sitting there next to him, writing about how I shot his brother?

Summer: Coop, you guys have already been through this. He forgave you.

Marissa: Did he? I mean, we haven't even talked about it that much. We just sorta let it by.

Summer: Well, if you can't write about it, then you're clearly not over it. Which means you need to talk to Ryan.

-----------------------------

Cohen Household, Kitchen, Saturday, 9:00 A.M.:

(Seth is in the kitchen reading the paper with a cup of coffee in front of him. Ryan walks in from the pool house.)

Ryan: Hey man.

Seth: (still looking at the paper) Hey. What's going on?

Ryan: Nothing. I have to go to Marissa's later, write that Berkeley essay. You know.

Seth: Sounds fun. Wish I could be there with you.

Ryan: Anything going on tonight? (Kirsten walks into the kitchen)

Kirsten: Yes, as a matter of fact. Julie Cooper is dragging me to a Newpsie New Years event. I thought you might wanna come.

Ryan: Pass.

Seth: Wait, Julie Cooper was invited to a Newpsie party?

Kirsten: No. But she told Nancy Townsend that she was, and now she feels like she has to go. (Sandy walks in.)

Sandy: That's Julie Cooper for you.

Seth: Hold on a second. Think about it. Julie Cooper, gossip queen and head of the Newpsies, has been harshly rejected after some of her secrets having been exposed. She has spent months without them, and just recently began to face off another woman rejected from Newport society. Now Julie is gonna show up at this party, and… this could be good.

Sandy: I think he's right.

Kirsten: Well, Julie has proved to be a league of her own.

Ryan: What about you?

Kirsten: What?

Ryan: (feeling embarrassed) I mean, how do you feel about going to a Newpsie party? (Seth and Sandy turn to her.)

Kirsten: It's not a big deal. I never fit in with any of those women anyways.

Sandy: Oh, please. You could be a part of them… if you really wanted to.

Seth: That would require plastic surgery, Dad.

Sandy: Look, if you wanna be a part of gossip and implants and whatever those women do, that's you're prerogative. But you don't have to change just for them.

Kirsten: Nothing is gonna happen with me and the Newpsies.

Seth: Well, something is gonna happen with Julie Cooper and the Newpsies, so that's enough to keep me entertained.

Ryan: Yeah. No doubt.

Seth: I wonder if anything else will happen at this party.

Sandy: Boys. This is a Newpsie party. You better prepare to bring in the New Year the Newpsie way, because anything can happen.

-----------------------------

Julie's trailer, Saturday, 9:00 A.M.:

(Julie is wearing a short jeans miniskirt and a white tee shirt, lying down across the couch watching television with a beer in her mouth. The doorbell rings, and Julie walks up to get it. She sees Nancy there and drops the beer out of her hands, shocked and completely embarrassed. The beer shatters against the floor.)

Julie: Nancy.

Nancy: Julie. Nice place you got here. I like it.

Julie: What are you doing here?

Nancy: I came to tell you that I am showing up at that party.

Julie: Well, so am I. With a formal invitation from Taryn.

Nancy: Yeah. As the caterer.

Julie: Very funny. Why don't you run along now? I'm sure your daughter is running loose.

Nancy: Well I'll see you tonight. Eight o' clock sharp.

Julie: I'll warn the guests.

Nancy: Alrighty then. Enjoy you're little house party. Didn't mean to interrupt.

Julie: You should go. It's getting pretty late.

-----------------------------

Townsend Household, Taylor's Room, Saturday, 9:00 A.M.:

(Taylor is on the phone talking to the dean.)

Taylor: Yeah. I know. I just don't wanna be alone on New Years. My mom? Like I said, I don't wanna be alone on New Years Eve. Well, I'd love to come over, but… I have to go to this party. (pauses) What do you mean? Well, yeah I have to go. Although my mom wouldn't notice if I wasn't there… I could sneak out. What time do you want me to be there? Nine? Okay. I love you. Bye. (she hangs up) (to herself) Aw, screw it. She'll never find out.

-----------------------------


End file.
